1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a carrier, and more particularly, to a flexible and resilient carrier member capable of carrying a cable, a cable therewith, and a telescope therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent interference between a cable and mechanical components nearby, a conventional telescopic device usually uses a cable carrier, such as a chain mechanism, which drives the cable to fit in with the telescope device as the telescopic device extends and retracts back and forth. However, since a cable carrier in the form of chain mechanism is constructed by a plurality of track sections connected sequentially, limitation of the pitch between track sections gives the cable carrier a large bending radius, which renders such type of cable carrier not a proper choice for smaller telescopic devices. Furthermore, the longer the cable carrier, the greater weight it gets. Therefore, it has become a subject of research in the field to figure out a way to drive a cable within telescopic device with limited space and in the meantime, to reduce the weight and the manufacturing cost of the device.